


El camino del Destino

by YuuriQueen



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hope
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuriQueen/pseuds/YuuriQueen
Summary: Ha llegado el momento en que Aragorn debe cumplir el destino para el cual ha nacido.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hace bastante tiempo que tengo la necesidad de escribir sobre Aragorn y Éowyn. Si bien Tolkien decidió que esta pareja no tenía futuro, y terminó decantándose por Elessar y Arwen, siempre me pregunté "que habría sucedido si..." Y eso es lo que he hecho aquí.  
> Por supuesto, no poseo los derechos sobre los libros, ni las películas, ni el merchandising, ni nada lamentablemente... xD

El heredero de Isildur se agitó en sueños pues estos lo perturbaban en sumo grado. Vió a la bella Arwen partiendo, y él, con el frío invadiendo su cuerpo, se adentró en una cueva. La cadena de la Estrella de la Tarde se rompió, volviéndose añicos contra el piso. Una urgencia y un desespero que nunca antes había sentido lo atrapó y Aragorn despertó sobresaltado.  
“¿Señor? El Rey Theóden lo espera”  
Aragorn fue conciente entonces de que sostenía la daga en alto. La bajó, aún cuando sus instintos le indicaban lo contrario. Desconcertado, siguió al soldado hasta la carpa del Rey. Este se hallaba en compañía de alguien más. Aquello desconcertó aún más al montaraz y miró a Theóden, buscando una explicación.  
Pero el Rey le devolvió una mirada fría, y Aragorn temió por lo que fuera acontecer.  
El extraño se puso en pie y bajó su capucha, descubriendose el rostro.  
“Mi Señor Elrond”  
“Vengo en nombre de una a quien amo. - Aragorn lo miró inquisitivo – Antes de partir, Arwen me encomendó una última tarea. La sombra está sobre nosotros Aragorn. El fin ha llegado.”  
“No será el nuestro, si no el suyo.”  
“Cabalgan a la guerra, no a la victoria. El ejército de Sauron marcha a Minas Tirith, como sabes. Pero en secreto envió otra fuerza que atacará por el río. Una flota de corsarios partió del sur. Estarán en la ciudad en dos días. Están en desventaja, Aragorn. Necesitas más hombres.”  
“No hay más.”  
Elrond le dirigió una mirada pesarosa.  
“Están aquellos que habitan la montaña.”  
El frío que sintiera antes volvió a invadirlo. Fuera de la carpa, le pareció sentir que el viento rugía. En su mente, tan claro como las piedras en el lecho del río que baja de los altos picos de las montañas, visualizó unos ojos secos, tan secos como las hojas muertas del invierno.  
“Asesinos... traidores... ¿Confiarías en ellos para pelear? ¡No creen en nada, no responden ante nadie!”  
“Responderán ante el Rey de Gondor” – exclamó Elrond, sacando una espada de su capa – “Anduril, Llama del Oeste, forjada con los restos de Narsil.”  
Aragorn contempló maravillado la espada.  
“Sauron no habrá olvidado la espada de Elendil” - con reverencia la tomó y la desenvainó y sintió que la fuerza que manaba de esta recorría su brazo y su cuerpo entero. - “La espada que estaba rota regresará a Minas Tirith.”  
“El hombre que pueda manejar el poder de esta espada podrá invocar el ejército más mortal que cualquiera que haya caminado por esta tierra. Deja a un lado al montaraz. Conviértete en lo que estás destinado a ser. Toma el paso de la montaña.”  
Aragorn bajó la mirada. Aquella era la decisión que siempre había pospuesto. Por miedo o por temor a lo que podría llegar a transformarse. De pronto, la voz de Elrond lo envolvió en un halo de nostalgia y percibió que nunca había tenido aquella decisión en sus manos.  
“Le doy esperanzas a los hombres...”  
“...pero no guardo ninguna para mí.”  
Guardando la espada en su funda, Aragorn tomó una resolución. Se despidió de Elrond y se dirigió a su tienda. Se vistió, colocó a Anduril en su cintura, y salió a ensillar su caballo. Ya casi terminaba, disponiéndose a partir, cuando Éowyn emergió de las sombras de la noche.  
“¿Por qué haces esto? La guerra yace en el este, no puede dejar a los hombres en la víspera de la batalla.”  
Aragorn volteó a verla y fué como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Su hermosura, su fría hermosura lo golpeó con bravura y deseó disponer de más tiempo para contemplarla como merecía.  
“No puedes abandonar a los hombres.”  
“Éowyn...”  
“Te necesitamos aquí.”  
Y sin embargo, Aragorn sintió que aquellas palabras no las decía en nombre de los hombres de Rohan.  
“¿Por qué has venido?”  
“¿Es que acaso no lo sabes?”  
Entonces, Aragorn deseó ser libre para corresponderle como sentía que debía hacerlo. Pero el peso de la partida de Arwen aún consumía su corazón.  
Aragorn la miró y sintió que los ojos claros de Éowyn estaban apoderándose de los fragmentos de su alma. Había tanta esperanzas en ellos... y a la vez tanto miedo de ser rechazados. Se acercó a ella y su mano derecha, moviéndose por instinto, acunó su rostro. Aragorn escogió con cuidado sus palabras.  
“No es más que una sombra y un pensamiento lo que hasta ahora has visto. Deja que el tiempo pase. Tal vez... sea así más digno de tí.”  
Sus ojos claros se abrieron en desmesura, y Aragorn vió en ellos un anhelo que no había estado allí antes. Los dedos de Éowyn aferraron la mano que él sostenía contra su mejilla. Y en su corazón, Aragorn comenzó a comprender que aquel era el camino que había estado aguardando por él. Entonces, sonrió a medias, con pesar, e, inclinándose hacia delante, besó su áurea frente.


End file.
